


amo todo lo que haces; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: murdoc ama cada parte de stuart
Relationships: Murdoc - Relationship, Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 6





	amo todo lo que haces; studoc

La cosa que más le gustaba a Murdoc sobre Stu era lo mucho que se esforzaba, digo, ya saben.

"No duele... Co-Continua"

Lo valiente que podía llegar a ser. Porque él nunca en su vida había pensado en dejar que alguien le metiese algo por el culo, jamás.

Adoraba cuando él tomaba el control, que él mismo se acercara avergonzado y comenzara con la acción, cuando estaba tan caliente que no podía contenerse, cuando rogaba por más, adoraba todo que hacía.

Nunca en su vida había pensado enamorarse, mucho menos de un fenómeno como Stuart. Bueno, debía admitir que al menos era un lindo fenómeno. Su azulado cabello olía a flores y eso le encantaba. Su pálida piel era como la de una de aquellas aterradoras muñecas de porcelana, adoraba eso también.

A Murdoc le gustaba todo sobre 2D: Adoraba como movía los labios, las palabras que soltaba y la armonía que tenían, incluso cuando no tenían sentido en lo absoluto. También cuando su voz se rompía, cuando se hacía más aguda, adoraba como cantaba, como hablaba, como gemía, como movía la lengua, todo de él.

Absolutamente todo; La forma en que cantaba los versos que ambos compusieron en aquella playa plástica. Cada una de las canciones que él había escrito solo para 2D. Le gustaba cuando su voz se volvía más grave.

Amaba cuando actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias, cuando se ponía torpe sin previo aviso, cuando tartamudeaba, cuando se trababa en palabras muy simples, cuando no salían, adoraba decirle que estaba bien, que a veces eso solo pasaba y ya.

Le gustaba cuando su rostro cambiaba a rojo como un semáforo, le gustaba cómo se veía su lindo trasero en los calzoncillos color rosa, le gustaban sus brazos y piernas, delgadas como un limpiapipas, le gustaba todo eso, pero más que nada verlo feliz.

Verlo feliz, verlo alterado por alguna situación nimia, verlo dormir, verlo en paz, verlo llorar, cada una de sus emociones.

Le encanta cuando usaba ese lindo apodo; "Murdz"

Cuando lo oía decir "te quiero", o "te amo", o "me gustas", o "Murdoc puedes continuar, no duele", sobre todo cuando tartamudeaba al decir al frase.

Adoraba su sonrisa, el espacio entre sus dientes, sus grandes cejas y la forma en que se movían, sus abolladuras, las que el mismo había causado. Incluso le gustaba tener que subir la cabeza para lograr ver su cara.

También le gustaba recordar lo vulnerable que se veía como un vegetal, recordar aquellas ocasiones en que solo él había estado para verlo llorar, para consolarlo. Para amarlo.

Porque, por supuesto, Murdoc tenía muy claro que Stuart era la persona que más lo amaba sobre la Tierra. Más que sus progenitores, más que cualquier grupie. De la misma manera, él intentaba devolver el amor en exceso que 2D le entregaba. Murdoc quería que él pudiese comprender que lo amaba, que significaba mucho para él, quería verlo sentirse querido. Quería, por fin, sentirse perdonado. Digo, sabía muy bien que Stuart lo había perdonado en todas las ocasiones, y también que, si la volvía a cagar, nuevamente lo perdonaría. Pero muy en el fondo, él continuaba sintiéndose mal por todo. Amaba el gran corazón que Stuart poseía.

Murdoc estaba, aunque avergonzado, seguro de que 2D era su "alma gemela", su "media naranja", su otra mitad, era perfecto en todo aspecto para él, era perfectos el uno para el otro.

Murdoc adoraba todo sobre él. Absolutamente todo.

trabajo del 2017, reescrito


End file.
